The beauty of innocence
by Caliowiel B
Summary: It's two years before Gt and Trunks realises he has no drive to his life. His mother pesters him with girls and Goten doesn't make it better when he talks about his new girlfriend. What if by accident he bumps into someone that he truly needs? 4 chap up!!
1. To begin

The beauty of Innocence 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBGT or blah, blah, blah

Writer: Disclaimer Dawn

Pairing: T/M Rating: PG-13 

**Trunks POV:**

****

****

Do you know that feeling? When you look around, noticing the stuff you're really used to. It's usual so you don't really look at it much, it's the same stuff isn't it? Why would you waste your time looking at the things you know? So you circle round your room just browsing, not sure what you want to see but then just want to find it. And then you do. 

Then you feel something.

It might not be the most noticeable thing in the world but you still see it. This is your little old bobby blue bear.  You pick it up and stroke it. It's warm and soft. And then you start to think. Who gave this to me? When did I get this anyway?  So you stare for a few seconds however, you don't find out anything. So you put by your computer desk, next to your other valuable possessions. The difference between this bear is that you never over look it. Another time you look for something you may just spot it and stare for a second. Thinking.  Feeling the same feeling. This happened to me. I am not talking about furry teddy bears. It's about a person.

A _girl._

So it's Capsule Corps 75th year anniversary. Everyone is there. Goku, My best friend Goten, Chi-chi, My little sister Bra. Everyone. It's not so exciting for me. Goten's talking about his new girlfriend. Bura said something to me however I wasn't even listening, but anytime I gave a little "yes" she seemed to sound pleased.  So there I was. In the middle of a triangle of boredom. Suddenly Bra giggled. I turned to her then to Goten's confused looking face. 

"What did I say?" I asked looking at both of them. Bra managed to stop smirking.

"Goten asked you if he should get his new girlfriend roses or carnations but you said yes." Bra churned in smirking at my mistake. The joke wasn't even funny. However then nothing is. I looked to Goten apologizing and was suddenly grabbed by my mother.

  
"Trunks where have you been?! My business companions are anxious to meet you!"

Oh no. I hated meeting  people through my mother especially "Business companions." I tried getting out of it however my mother just had to pull me by the ear. Which was even more embarrassing shaking hands with these people if you're rubbing you ear like a grimy vagrant. 

One of the weird folks smiled at me "Nice to meet you."

I greeted back politely shaking his hand .

We talked for a few minutes about business in Europe. He was very eager for me to do a promotion there but then my mother nudged him. He's eyes sparkled as if remembering something and called someone from the crowd.

  "Trunks have you met my daughter Jemima?"

I knew it. Another set up by my mother. It happens every three months. She just had to convince one of her friends to get their daughters interested in me. It doesn't take much convincing (I'm not bragging or anything but who in their right mind wouldn't want their daughter dating a multi-billionaire who was single, handsome and youthful?) some of these girls are just _dying_ to see me.

I stare at this girl. She's a red head and her hair is unbelievably curly. It's not long but it seemed very thick and full. Her eyes are emerald green however seem dull and lifeless. She looked 24  and had small ears.

This girl smiled at  me "It's nice to meet you." Then put out her hand.

I stare at the hand but then glimpse at my mother. Already she was spinning another fairy-tale. I'd clasp Jemima and tell her that she was beautiful and would she be my bride in this multi-million mansion. Mum drifted into a dream world filled with noise in the air as well as grandchildren…

Good Dende. I wanted to shake her. Why was she always putting me in this situation? Jemima was good looking but I wasn't head over heals about her. She seemed too posh and her name proved it. Jemima. What kinda name was that? It sounded like some sorta jelly. And she seemed too hopeful. She kept flapping her eyelashes acting all righteous. I hated that. It reminds me of Bra anytime she needs to swipe one of my credit cards. I shoke Jemima's hand and excused myself. You should have seen my mother's mouth. I think Jemima bursted in tears however I didn't care. It was crowded so my mother would find me so easily. Especially now. She'd thump me real hard. It was really hard though going through the crowd. People had to keep greeting me and I nearly got caught when some guy popped out of nowhere. 

As I was being chased by my now fuming mother my senses were not working. She'd drag me back to Jemima  then arrange a wedding if I liked it or not. She may not do that but her thumps would just make it seem reality. I hated it when she got mad at me however it was her fault for trying to set me up. 

***Crash***

I froze. It seemed the whole hall froze to. Everyone seemed to be staring at something. Which was weird. The whole room was noisy before however now everyone had to stare at me because I knocked into a waiter. He apologised for staining my suit then ran to get a cloth or something. It wasn't everybody that looked just a few solemn looking folks. And there were two businessmen (they both looked gay from my view)but  that was it.  Still it was embarrassing. My face was probably red, my mother would catch me in a few seconds and blow a fuse over the mess.

"Need any help?" 

I sighed ready to get a knocking. It was going to be mother I thought.  The voice was soft so it was probably Bra. Then again it could be Jemima ready to cry all over me. It wasn't my mother. It wasn't Bra. And thank Dende it wasn't Jemima. It was _her. _

She smiled softly at me her then glanced at my now tarnished suit.

"Here, have this." She handed me a cloth, nodded softly and knelt picking up the broken pieces of glass. When all this happened all I did was stare at her not sure what to say. I didn't have time to say anything though. The next thing I knew my left ear was being pulled out of my head.

"Owww,owww,owww!"

"Don't you oww me young man!" My mum hissed pulling harder "How could you do that to poor Jemima? She's crying buckets because she thought you didn't like her!"

"So…oww! Quit it!"

None of my shouting and complaining helped. It wasn't until she saw her that she stopped all her lecturing about me not trying to be social with young ladies. She stopped in mid rant and  spotted her. 

"Marron?"

_Marron?!_

Marron smiled her blue eyes beaming. She nodded then giggled softly. Marron. I heard that name before. However I wasn't so sure where. Mother stopped nagging me and went to great Marron more formally. She spotted the broken glass on the tray and became curious. I opened my mouth but then Marron spoke.****

"Well." Marron sighed deeply "I broke some of the glasses. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about them!!" She took the tray then stared at me "GO on! Say hello to Marron."

Mum left me alone for once. She seemed happier than before so I guess I won't hear about Jemima for a while. Marron smiled at me. I grinned back. I took out my right hand out. She nodded and accepted it. 

"Nice to…see you." Her eyes once again dazzling in front of me …I never saw such eyes. They were cool and kind but somehow familiar in a way.  Through my 26 years of living I've never seen anything like it. I couldn't describe her eyes as the ocean because then it'll ruin its uniqueness. It wasn't just her eyes that made her appealing. She had blonde hair and had the cutest nose I'd ever seen.

I stared at her for a moment. Actually we both stared at each other. I don't know why but it seemed  okay if  we did. Something just made us. It was strange, never had a someone made me feel so funny. But then I let go not really sure what to say.

"I'll see you later then?" And I left not waiting for a reply. Boy was that lame. My only hope then was if I cold run into Goten or someone. However that didn't happen. For the second time that night I was rude to a female. Marron didn't burst out crying like Jemima but then she …just…seemed so calm. Her eyes didn't stop beaming. I could hear a "bye" and that was it. I felt cold. It was cold to do that I know so I walked back but she wasn't there. All of a sudden cold air swept through me. It was then I realised what a mistake I made…

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. After the night

**The beauty of Innocence******

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBGT or blah, blah, blah******

**Writer: Disclaimer Dawn******

**Pairing: T/M******

**Rating: PG-13******

Thanks to those who reviewed and hope you enjoy this chapter

******************* 

Trunks POV 

Marron plagued my mind for the rest of the party. It turned out the Kuri's left early (for a reason I didn't hear) which made me wonder if she was really upset. But I couldn't think of what to do. I'd probably never see her again. I really wanted to see her. So it worried me. However I didn't let it show. I drank and ate until I had a hang over the next morning. My head was burning. So I drank and ate too much so what? I never do that when I want to. It was 7 AM and I only slept for 4 hours. To make it worse I had to be at my office soon seeing I would be having a meeting with some "essential" business partners . Which just shows how all the fun was squeezed out of that day. 

Mum was busy. Though I could tell it was because she was bored. She was still up in the morning fussing over gardeners who had the delight to clean up the back garden. she was on the landing inhaling a cigarette deeply. When she saw me staring at her she dropped it and squashed the cigarette with her heels. I smirked knowing it would take a miracle for my mother to stop her new found habit. She outs stretched her arms yawning deeply. 

"You know one day you'll be doing this." 

I blinked " Smoking secretly from my children?" 

Her frowned said it all. "No. I mean, you organizing an anniversary celebration." 

"Oh." 

She rattled on about how much patience it took or something and hinted some regrets about what should have happened the night before. I just nodded at usual thinking about something else. 

"I'm glad you didn't like Jemima." 

I looked at her. 

"Ok, I thought you'd to would be great together, but then I talked to her dad and he told me she just got of some steady relationship with some guy. Turns out her dumped her by using his mobile" 

"Oh." But then I looked at her hopefully "So does that mean you'll stop trying to set me up?" 

She snorted "Hell no." 

"Why?" 

"You know why. You are so boring!!" 

"I…." I couldn't find the words.

  
"When was the last time you had a girlfriend? 6 or 7 years ago. And you only had one! What was her name again…Noriko Syki? Yuh that's it **you **dumped her. And she was really nice." 

"She moved to Finland!" 

"Well you can fly their cant you!?! She's probably married by now while you're here doing absolutely nothing! Look at Goten! He's younger than you and isn't to lazy to get a girlfriend."   
  


"Look Goten likes flirting but I don't." I insisted slightly hurt. Why had she brought Goten into this? I already had a headache. My mum wasn't helping. Neither was Goten. He called me at 5 am saying how great his new girlfriend is and how he would shout out her name for the whole world to hear (which was weird seeing he said that about his old girlfriend). I was pretty much pissed. Had he forgotten I hated relationship talk? 

**_Especially _**his.   
  


Mum was feeling all solemn again. I felt bad. I didn't like her interfering but I didn't want to see her so upset. Her eyes became sad slits. Her eyelashes became moist. 

She sniffed "Sometimes...I think your Gay." 

My eyes widened . First I was too lazy now I'm gay? I stared. I had just felt bad and now she just accused me of being gay. What was it with my family and insulting me? 

"What?"   


"It's just well you're so happy with him." She sighed "And you seem really upset anytime Goten gets a new girlfriend." She looked at me her eyes big and blue "Do you fancy him?" 

"HELL NO!" 

Me. Gay. Goten. Heck no. Hell no. Dende no. Even if I was gay I wouldn't even consider Goten. He'll expect me to call him every five minutes, whispering stuff to me declaring his **apparent ** love for me on a hill top. Thinking of it made me shiver. Some people think it's sweet but to me it's disturbing. Very disturbing. Falling for Goten. Please. I rather have someone who's female thank you. She'd have quiet though(I don't want to Marry my mother), but pretty understanding. I must have frozen for a second. Marron. Maybe she was like that. 

But then I would never know would I? 

" Your right." I felt it then. It was cold and I felt it more than the last time. What was this thing anyway? I already felt guilty but what did this think symbolise? 

My mother jumped "You mean, you really are in love with Goten?" 

I frowned "NO." 

She gave a sigh of relief. I guess she was as glad as I was about not liking him. 

"You where right about something else." I whispered "I am boring." 

She gazed at me "Trunks…" 

I said nothing else and left. I wouldn't want to talk for a while seeing everything was said then. No drive. Nothing. I'd probably die cold while Goten has a family. Why wasn't I dead now? It sure felt like I was. I had no drive.

******************** 

5 hours later 

******************* 

I hated my meeting. These people I was copped up with where mad. One looked like raspberry. The other one couldn't pronounce "r" right. And another thought he was too grand to be in my presence. Literally. Another would be silent but then jump if the raspberry guy spoke. I was glad I was out there. Almost all of them smelt of old spice. I went back to my office only to be greeted by documents which needed to be signed .I groaned. Wasn't spending time with business quacks enough ? So then I sat there with my pen ready for my "exciting" work with papers. 

Then Mrs Sai came. "Sir there's a call for you." 

I looked up "Who is it?" 

"Mr Son Goten. He says it's very important." 

Goten. I didn't remember giving him my personal number. But I accepted the call anyway. 

"moshi moshi?" 

"Trunks you have to come here!!!!!!!!!" 

I froze "Is this Goten?"   
  


"Well duh! I told that Mrs Sauki…" 

"Mrs Sai." 

"Whatever. Anyway you have to come here." 

"Where." I stopped "And why?" 

"The West city village and because there are bunnies." 

"Bunnies?" 

"Yeah and they are very cute!" 

"_Cute?"_

" I know it sounds weird bit trust me you'd be as crazy about them as I am." 

"You want me to skip work because of bunnies?!" 

There was silence "Yeah." 

"Okay see you in five minutes." I dropped the phone without listening to Goten's final words. I opened the window smirking. Forget this stupid desk job. Honestly I would do anything to get out of the office . Even if it's over bunnies. Anyway I just had to get away. Something's just bothered me.

************************ 

The village was a bit more crowded than it usually was. I had already changed so maybe some people wouldn't recognise me. I once forgot to and in seconds I was surrounded by girls who where crying and fighting each other just to come next to me. When Bra found out she teased me for weeks and my mother was livid. I shivered at that memory. But my goal was to find Goten. For a while I circled round not sure where to go. I already went to the pet shop but Goten was nowhere in site. This was getting really tiring. 

Then I heard a squeal. It wasn't loud nor did the person seem in danger because laughter came afterwards. Then came a male voice. It was Goten's. I wasn't sure at first but then I heard it again and it was definite. It came from behind me. I frowned. Was he on a date with his new girl? He could have at least told me and where we where meant to meet. Then it hit me. I dropped the phone on him. 

I saw there was a sign saying "Petz Galore" before I entered . Goten had to be there. I couldn't see another one but that was because this place was packed with animals and cages. It wasn't like the other one I was in before. This one seemed to have more room. Then I remembered something. This used to be a shoe store. Bra would drag me here every weekend just to but six new pairs of shoes. But then it somehow got bankrupt and couldn't pay rent. My sister was pretty upset but then she moved on to another store. That was 3 months ago. No wonder I didn't notice it. It was peaceful and had variety of pets. For one they had a variety of puppies such as Dalmatians ,retrievers, and German shepherds. I had to admit they looked adorable. People where even allowed to touch them however had to wash their hands before and after. I did a little browsing, I spotting kittens which looked like tabby's. I watched them for a little while as they played with each other. 

"You're obviously a real animal enthusiast. " Said an attendant in a blue cardigan.

I smiled at her softly rubbing my forehead.

"You're really lucky today, you have an opportunity to feed rabbits."

"Really?"

So that's why Goten was so excited. Feeding animals (except himself) was his favourite pastime (apart from spending tome with his girlfriend). She led me to a sector that had hay dispersed on the floor. Goten was crutching feeding a fat baby rabbit. I looked at him grinning. Goten looked up in surprise.

"How long have you been here?"  
"Only a few minutes." I sat down cross legged "Okay hand him over."

This thing was heavier than I thought. It was warm and struggled as Goten gave it to me. It actually hit my cheek with its paw but then again I wasn't going to go ballistic. 

You don't know how glad I was about getting my mind occupied. So I couldn't think of my mother or girlfriends or the possible chance of being gay. Finally I was free from it. I could go sparing with Goten afterwards and my day would end perfectly even if had a bad start. Dende was I relieved. I turned to him and that's when I realised he was talking to someone. It seemed to be a female. He was probably flirting with the attendant I saw before. However then I listened again. I wasn't her. I heard this voice before….

And there she was. The one I was thinking of. The one I embarrassed. The one who helped me when I seemed stuck in another trauma saga with my mother.

Marron.

She was smiling while her ponytails hung around her shoulders. She clenched a small rabbit which fur was black over its left eye. Her eyes where sparkling it's usual way and she laughed at another part of Goten's joke. That's when she spotted me. She turned her head and showed me the same smile she showed me the night before. Her eyes where still dazzling and then she spoke in her usual sweet and gentle way. 

"Hi Trunks."

And that's when I felt it…

TO BE CONTINUED.

****************  
  
I know it's kinda lame but just read it anyway for my sake. My next chapter will be much more exciting I promise.

***************

  
_This is something I got about Marron__:_

_The name of Marron gives you a clever, quick, analytical mind, but you suffer with a great deal of self-consciousness, lack of confidence, and much aloneness because of misunderstandings. Your idealistic and sensitive nature gives you a deep appreciation for the finer things of life and a strong desire to be of service to humanity. There are times when you experience inner turbulence at your inability to say what you mean. It is far easier for you to express your deeper thoughts and feelings through writing than verbally. You find pleasure in literature, in poetry, and in your ideals and will turn to them when you feel you have been misunderstood. You are deeply moved by the beauties of life, especially nature. Because your feelings run deep, you must guard against the ups and downs, being very inspired one minute, then moody, reserved, and depressed the next. Your reactions to people vary according to how you feel. You tend to be secretive and noncommittal about private matters, yet at times you will talk effusively in order to hide your self-consciousness or to lead others away from personal subjects. You are inspired by encouragement from others, yet suspicious of their intent. You crave affection but seldom find anyone who understands your nature. Physical weaknesses would show in your heart, lungs, or bronchial organs. _

_analysis at Kabalarian.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	3. What not to expect?

**The beauty of Innocence******

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBGT or blah, blah, blah******

**Writer: Disclaimer Dawn******

**Pairing: T/M**

**Rating: PG-13**

Thanks to those who reviewed my last Chappie! You don't know how glad this makes me feel especially since I haven't written a proper fic for a while. My story "To love to be" for those who remember it will be posted on my site which is called **Purity** if anyone is wondering. If you didn't remember (Or haven't heard of it seeing it got deleted from the site with all the other lemon stories about 7 months ago) It's about Trunks and Marron in there married life. It's hard because it's arranged and sad because Trunks cheated on Marron a lot of times. however don't worry Trunks and Marron will _hopefully _have a happy ending. (Still haven't completed it.

**********

Trunks POV 

Goten looked at her "You remember Trunks ?"

Marron beamed "No I just saw him yesterday."

Goten nodded fishing the rabbit away from her, It kicked him during this process ogling to be brought back to Marron.         She temporarily looked directly at me. I couldn't really Figure why she was staring until she squatted taking her arms out.

"Can I hold him?"

I wasn't sure. These rabbits had already kicked Me and Goten. However this one just _literally _jumped out of out my hand into Marron's lap. She awed stroking its fur gently. I watched for a second. There wasn't a sign that said she was mad or frustrated. Still she could have been feeling hurt.  Yet non of that was scent. Soon enough petting time was over for the rabbits but the commence for some puppies. We didn't  stroke them cause we helped put the rabbits away.  Then we left shortly after. Goten was talking about something he saw on the news. I was silent not really caring but Marron seemed to be really sucked into the issue. It was about famine in Africa or something.

Goten and Marron smiled and talked together. They weren't holding hands but already it sickened me. What was Goten doing anyway? He already had a girlfriend and now he's flirting with Marron. It wasn't quiet the same as flirting but they seemed so cuddly next to each other. Too cuddly.

"It's been ages since I've seen you." Goten said to Marron grinning "Where have you been? Hiding under you bed or something?"

Marron giggled "No…I've just been doing some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Thinking stuff."

Goten frowned "For six months?"

"Yeah, I know it's strange but I'm just in the middle off something." She trailed of not saying anymore even though Goten kept talking. She walked close to me wordless as well as gladdened. She didn't seem to want to talk to Goten anymore. Instead she listened silently her eyes however soon lost interest in the issue.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Marron

Goten didn't reply. I stared at him. He didn't know.

"Let's get an ice cream." I suggested noticing a stall not to far from us. Goten nodded approving. We didn't buy much just a couple of ice-creams. Marron chose a corneto while I had a white Magnum and a can of coke, Goten took three chocolate magnums and some ice lollies. 

. 

"Is that all your _having_?" Goten asked when we sat down. It was around none and the sun was pretty high in the sky. Marron smiled at Goten's blow.

"Well." She sighed shimmering her blue eyes "If you haven't noticed I'm getting very fat."

Goten's mouth  opened a big O "You are?"

"OF course she isn't you big goof." I said interrupting "You can be a bit thick sometimes Goten. Marron's is thin for crying out loud!"

"I'm not." She insisted staring at me "Here feel it."

_Feel?!_

I stared "Feel?"

"Yeah feel!"  She took my left hand pushing it against her tiny tummy "See! I'm bulging with fat."

Well I was bulging with embarrassment. I let go soon afterwards while Goten commented on fat.

 I just couldn't understand girls …women for that matter. Why in the world did they where fat for no apparent reason? I'd hate to think some girls where trying to be models from Vogue. The idea sickened me. Some newspaper had the nerve to write I fancied some habitual model called Shino Skye from Vogue. Please. Just because I was at the same restaurant as her one evening I became her so called boyfriend. She went along it (Even saying I wrote her love letters) but I didn't and sued the newspaper company (come to think of it kinda went bankrupt after the court ordeal)  and called Skye a lair in some Hollywood magazine. Well as you might have guessed Skye's life went downhill as she was surrounded with paparazzi  to comment but she ended confessing the whole "scandal" crying on live TV .

"You don't seem fat to me."  I  Said smiling at her. "You look pretty the way you are Marron-Chan."

 She stared at me.  Goten's mouth was wide open as if saying "where the hell did that come from?"

Marron had reacted as if she hadn't heard my voice before. She was blushing bright crimson.

"Arigato."

Then she hugged me. She felt soft as well as warm. I didn't do anything  just froze as she embraced me tenderly not really taking in why she was so happy about what I said. I searched for the words to say but I couldn't at this stage find the right ones.

That's when the words escaped. 

"Get of me."

I ended saying the wrong ones.

**********************

It was different after that. Marron let go soon afterwards shocked at my words even if she said nothing. Goten didn't even want to speak to me as we where walking.  We stopped at different stores picking up few hello kitty merchandise and just basic browsing. It wasn't the same seeing no one talked. 

"I can't believe you sometimes." Hissed Goten in my ear as we stopped in another store. "You are so **rude.**"

I frowned "I don't see what I did wrong."

I truly didn't but then could see why Goten was mad at me. Marron did seem upset about her weight while all I did was complement her then got offensive. 

I looked at Marron who was slightly ahead of us. The feeling that went through me mad me feel so weird.  So I pulled her back by the arm giving a questioning glare.

 "You okay?"

"I'M fine." Her voice was wobbly "Errm, can I go use the toilet please?"

I blushed letting go. She walked off somewhere but I didn't see where because Goten  pulled me backwards. 

"She's upset." I whispered

"Of course she is." Goten sighed "And you let her walk off to."

I stared at him "What?"  
"You heard me." He let go of me. "You really haven't kept in touch with her."

My staring didn't help because Goten had now walked off on me too. Which was another cliché seeing I suspected my day would be crap anyway. I sighed. I've also found another factor today.

Marron has boobs.

TO BE CONTINUED.

***************

thanks for reading my ficcie hope you come back soon for the next chappie!


	4. Hugs

**The beauty of Innocence******

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBGT or blah, blah, blah******

**Writer: Disclaimer Dawn**********

Pairing: T/M 

**Rating: PG-13**

****

Thanks to those who reviewed my last Chappie! Wow over 20 reviews *sniff * Thank You! Okay this chappie has a lot of funny bits so don't be surprised if you go haaa….  Midway through the fic. 

Enjoy

DD (Disclaimer Dawn)

*******

Goten is not talking to me. I tried getting his cell phone  but now it's always busy. Mother found out about my little bunk and went mad. I had to promise her not to do that again. Which was a complete lie. I was okay for about eight days but then found my old way between boredom and suicide. 

It wasn't quite a bunk seeing I didn't go really far.  I was still _literally _ in my neighbourhood. In fact It was during my lunch break so my mother didn't saying (She probably thought I didn't want anything at home or the office)when she saw me passing Ms Aiko's front lawn.

Who's Ms Aiko? A divorced lawyer who moved here three years ago. She has two kids Itzu who's two and Aya who's six. They are a noisy bunch of kids. And a bit weird.  They're usually playing wildly hitting each other with toys and stuff however anytime I pass them it's as if time froze. They just stare at me their big green eyes suddenly turning to stone. I have no clue why seeing they don't do that when Bura's round them. _Even _ my father.

However the kids weren't their today. Which for some reason made me worry. I mean, I didn't even notice them most of the time.

"Don't worry they're with their babysitter………"

This was Ms Aiko speaking not my head. She was dressed quite casually so I figured it was now her day of.  I frowned.

"You mean that foreign one that stole licker?" 

She laughed "No, no… We have a new babysitter………"

"Oh."

I didn't like the old one. She was the one that probably made my mother start smoking.  And she was sneaky. Her eyes where little blue beads that seemed to follow you everywhere. I'm glad she was gone. I f I had kids I wouldn't' trust her to take care of my kids…

My kids ?! 

Good Dende that day must have been boring.

"SO." Ms Aiko stared at me "Lunch break?"

I nodded

"Bored?"

Nodded

"Wish it wasn't you?"

I stopped for a sec, then nodded.

She giggled "You must enjoy it though."

I shoke my head

"Really?"

Nodded

"Well." She sighed "You must earn a lot though."

I nodded 

"When I was your age." She began "I earned 200 zeni a week."

"Mines not much, just triple that figure." She looked at me perking her left eyebrow

"Fifteen times." I said finally " triple that figure fifteen times."

She broke into a smile and waved goodbye as I walked away. 

Then it spoke to me.

_"You really haven't kept in touch with her."_

I froze. I remembered those words perfectly. For some reason I looked back at  Ms Aiko who having a talk with another neighbour that I didn't really know our care for. Goten. 

He said that.

Marron.

He meant her.

***************

My lunch break finished 20 minutes ago.  However I didn't care I felt bad. Sometimes I think I'm twisted. How could I be so mean? One minute I complement then another minute I'm shredding someone's feelings. Goten, Goten. You dopey moron. Why did you have to be right?

I passed the kid's playground _surprisingly _on the way back to work. It's not so big but big enough to be classed as a private kids playing field. The trees in the park where heaving with pink cherry blossom leaves. I liked the fact it made the place look pretty or whatever but sometimes you wished it rained more in April. To pink.

I sighed. Marron was pink…

My cheeks became hot. What the hell was I doing? Marron pink. I liked Marron. I liked pink. No, I didn't! I hate pink! But any time I see Marron I think of pink. I was beginning to love pink. Pink was Marron. I was probably going pink.  My mind was just going crazy.

All I wanted was to say sorry to her. But how was I supposing to say sorry now? I'D probably not see her for months, or even years. And then what will happen? 

I couldn't think straight. I'd probably be worse at work. I headed into the playground. I needed to think. Sitting here often helped me sometimes. I came here everyday for 2 months after I broke up with Noriko. I didn't cry or anything but then I often felt sadden by the simplest things. I haven't been here since then but now I thought it would be a good time to go there. 

The swings were occupied by what seemed to be by the Aiko and their sitter. I didn't really look at the sitter, just the kids who seemed to be transfixed by the story she was telling.  The children where quiet. Itzu was in her lap while Aya hung around in the swing beside it. They  looked happy especially the sitter who seemed extremely pleased.

I guessed it was no way I could think now with children around. So I walked away maybe I could take a nap once I was at work.Itzu was wailing his head off again.

"Maion…"

Maion? What kinda name is Maion. You could have called her Onion and it would have still sounded normal.

"It's not Maion is Marron dummy!" Aya rudely stuck her soggy tongue out at the little boy. Itzu immediately started bawling.

"Aya." Marron looked at the girl with stern eyes.

She  _actually _was there. Aya was tugging her protesting her innocence in the situation. Marron still didn't believe her but wasn't cross and tried to comfort  Itzu. Why hadn't her recognised her? For one her hair was down hanging below her shoulders. She was still in her normal outfit but the hair just made her different.

Aya suddenly seemed horrified when she looked at my direction.

"It's spaghetti Man!!!!!"

_Spaghetti Man _? I looked behind me. No one was there.

I was spaghetti Man.

Marron giggled "Spaghetti Man?" She then saw me "Trunks?"

I must have blushed because Marron went really pink right after that….

**********

Nope not done yet

**********

"Are you going to work?"

This was around and hour  later. Marron dropped the kids off shortly after the spaghetti incidence. I changed in a cloud while Marron dropped them. It was 2:00 and I'd recon this was way past me lunchtime.  We where in the city looking out for a store. The kids had made a shambles out of Marron's hair bands and she wanted to but new ones. Marron stared at me blankly. I still hadn't answered her question.

"Well no." 

She didn't seem surprised or anything and smiled when we came to a store called "frill". Marron bought some stuff and came out looking much more happier.  We walked together on the streets. I wore a dark pair of sunglasses. Marron didn't say anything but I guessed she really wanted to say something. I wanted to say something. We neared capsule corp and I finally had to pour out.

"I'm sorry."

She froze. She looked back at me.

"What for?"

I looked at her. She couldn't be serious.

"About what happened a week a go." I sighed "I'm just a bit of a jerk sometimes with no real reason. So…if you could forgive me…"

Marron melted. Well actually she hugged me real hard. I felt her chest squash against me and nearly fainted. Oh Dende.

I knew she was gonna react but not in this way. She was not hurting me but it came as a shock.

She pulled back and smiled "I forgive you."

I smiled . What a relief.

She started digging in her bag she pulled out something blue placing it in my hand.

"For you."

Then she left. This time happy. I looked at the blue cloth and clenched it.

Thanks Mar… 

TO BE CONTINUED

*****

Guess the item of clothing I'm talking about!!


End file.
